


Higher Further Faster

by Lyumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Film, carolsebatcontretonypourchoisirunfilm, course
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumi/pseuds/Lyumi
Summary: Texte sur Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) pour un défi d'écriture : 3 mots, 10 min, un personnage. Les mots étaient "Plus haut, plus loin, plus vite"





	Higher Further Faster

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas trop relu, petit texte rapide haha!

_Plus haut._

_Plus loin._

_Plus vite._

 

La super-héroïne n’entendait même pas l’air siffler dans ses oreilles ; sa vitesse dépassait celle du son. Elle volait le plus rapidement possible, mettant toute sa force et son énergie dans cette course effrénée, comme si c’était la dernière.

Le ciel était clair, le soleil brillait, rien ne pouvait troublait son vol. Les civils, en bas, ne voyaient qu’un éclair rouge et or passer au-dessus de leurs têtes, si rapide qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait.

_Plus haut, plus loin, plus vite._

Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans l’esprit de Carol, qui prenait toute son attention. Elle devait réussir à tout prix. Car ce qui l’en résulterait serait… catastrophique.

Elle aperçu au loin l’océan qui se rapprochait inévitablement. A cette hauteur, il n’y avait rien à crainte. De toute façon, rapidement, Captain Marvel se retrouva au-dessus de la mer de nuage cotonneuse que chaque enfant rêvait de voir.

Dû à sa vitesse supersonique, elle n’entendit pas le bruit derrière elle provenant de ce qui semblait être une fusée. Carol savait qu’il y avait cet étrange poursuivant et c’était justement le but de sa course.

Après de longues minutes de vol, la super-héroïne se mit à redescendre. Sous les nuages se profilaient la ville de New York de nuit, illuminée par plus d’électricité que Thor ne pourrait fournir. La Tour des Avengers brillait fièrement, là, dans Manhattan, et Carol se posa, faisant un atterrissage héroïque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l’armure d’Iron Man arriva près d’elle, et Tony apparut immédiatement à l’intérieur.

« Tu as gagné la course, Carol. » dit-il essoufflé. « Tu as le droit de choisir le film de ce soir. »

La super-héroïne poussa un cri de joie avant de s’engouffrer dans le salon.


End file.
